Mythic Guardian Megazord.
Mythic Guardian Megazord is the first main Megazord in Power Rangers: Mythic Force. It is a combination of all five (5) Mythic Headder Zords. History. The Mythic Guardian Megazord '''is thousands of years old. This majestic machine was created on the far planet of Eltar and was brought to Earth by Master Tensou and kept dormant on Mythic Island. During the invasion of Prince Malkor, the Mythic Rangers awakened the Mythic Headder Zords thus forming the Mythic Guardian Megazord to defeat the alien professor Manakou. The new Mythic Power cards allows the Zord Headders to become large battle machines, which could in turn combine into the Megazord. It's able to fire its Zord component heads like projectiles to execute the Headder Cranial Attack and control to execute the Megazord's Mega Punch and the Mega Kick attack. The Mythic Guardian Megazord uses the tail of the Mythic Dragon Zord as a sword and uses it to execute the Inferno Sword slash attack. Mythic Headder Zords. Dragon Mythic Zord. '''The Dragon Mythic Zord is the Red Ranger's Zord. It is summoned by the Dragon Headder Power Card. It fully forms by scanning an airliner body and uses its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Mythic Guardian Megazord and the waist of the Guardian Knight Megazord. It's tail also becomes a sword to the Mythic Guardian Megazord and lower staff to the Guardian Knight Megazord. Phoenix Mythic Zord. The Phoenix Mythic Zord is the Pink Ranger's Zord. It is summoned by the Phoenix Headder Power Card. It fully forms by scanning a F-15 fighter jet for a body, which can perform the Phoenix Laser that consists of fire a beam from its mouth, and Tickle Attack that uses its beak to tickle its opponent. It forms Mythic Guardian Megazord's left arm and Guardian Knight Megazord's left shoulder. ' ' Serpent Mythic Zord. The Serpent Mythic Zord '''is the Black Ranger's Zord. It is summoned by the Serpent Headder Power Card. It fully forms by scanning a train for a body. It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Mythic Guardan Megazord. Sabertooth Tiger Mythic Zord. '''The Sabertooth Tiger Mythic Zord is the Yellow Ranger's Zord. It is summoned by the Sabertooth Tiger Headder Power Card. It fully forms by scanning a bulldozer for a body and It forms the lower left leg of Mythic Guardian Megazord. Shark Mythic Zord. The Shark Mythic Zord 'is the Blue Ranger's Zord. It is summoned by the Shark Headder Power Card. It fully forms by scanning a submarine for a body, which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Mythic Guardian Megazord's right arm and Guardian Knight Megazord's right shoulder. Additional Formations. *Mythic Guardian Megazord + Mythic Sea Zords = Sea Guardian Megazord. *Mythic Guardian Megazord + Mythic Terra Zords = Earth Guardian Megazord. *Mythic Guardian Megazord + Mythic Sky Zords = Sky Guardian Megazord. *Mythic Guardian Megazord + Mythic Sea, Terra and Sky Zords + Ultra Change Zord = Ultra Guardian Megazord. *Mythic Guardian Megazord + Mythic Knight Megazord = Guardian Knight Megazord. Sentai Counterpart. *'Gosei Great - Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Category:Megazords (CN Era) Category:Mythic Force Zords